Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: MidnaChan86
center|700px Unsere vorgestellte FANDOM-Autorin diesen Monat zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass sie auf vielen verschiedenen Wikis aushilft - und das zu ganz unterschiedlichen Themen. Sie kümmert sich als Admin um die Zeldapedia, das Schurken Wiki, das Yandere Simulator Wikia und anderen, und hat auch schon ohne Sonderrechte zu vielen weiteren Wikis beigetragen. Dass sie sich vielseitig begeistern kann und es ihr an Energie nicht fehlt, davon kann sie euch sicher selbst überzeugen: ;Wer bist du außerhalb von FANDOM? Außerhalb FANDOMS bin ich ein leidenschaftlicher Wochenend-Otaku, Teilzeit-Gamerin, Paintball-Spielerin und Bergsteigerin. Letzteres sind sicher ungewöhnliche Hobbys für eine FANDOM-Autorin, aber Bergsteigen gibt einem das Gefühl, so eine Art Gott über diesen Quadratmeter zu sein, sobald du an der Spitze angekommen bist. Wenn ich ein Gott wäre würden hier zwar überall Dwayne (The Rock) Johnson Statuen rumstehen, aber naja :D. Das Otaku-Sein hab ich auch erst im letzten Jahr entdeckt. Nach acht Monaten stehen schon über 40 Mangas in meinem Regal. Dafür war ich auch schon immer bekannt. Wenn ich etwas zum Sammeln habe, dann hab ich meist alles oder wenn es ein etwas größeres Franchise ist, so 150+ Sachen davon (Außer bei den Donald Duck Comics. Von denen hab ich über tausend, aber psssst ;-D). ;Wie hast du dir deinen Benutzernamen ausgedacht? Das war fast ein Jahr her. Früher war ich unter einem anderen Benutzernamen aktiv, mit welchem aber knifflige Erinnerungen aus meiner Vergangenheit verknüpft sind. Um mein Ansehen wiederherzustellen begang ich den ersten Schritt, indem ich mir einen neuen Namen ausdachte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich wieder "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" gezockt und war wie immer von Midna total begeistert. Da wusste ich, dass ich schonmal ein Midna im Namen brauchte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben mich auch immer mehr Mangas und Animes interessiert, weswegen ich mir, anders als es normalerweise gebraucht wird, ein "Chan" hinten drangesetzt habe. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hatte ich mit Aki-chan positiven Kontakt, weswegen ich mich bei ihr revanchieren wollte und die "86" noch hinten reingepackt habe. Außerdem hört sich "eightysix" klasse an! Findet ihr nicht C:? ;Wie und warum bist du FANDOM-Autor geworden? Ach, FANDOM (ehemals Wikia) kannte ich schon sehr sehr lange. Glaub schon seit 2010 oder so. Ab und zu hab ich dann halt Sachen gegoogelt und bin auf eine Wiki-Seite gekommen. Vor allem im MarioWiki habe ich früher sehr gerne gelesen, da dort auch echt alles stand, was ich wissen wollte. Habe ich Knochen-Bowser gesucht, habe ich Knochen-Bowser gefunden und hab mehr über ihn erfahren, als ich aus den Mario-Spielen, die ich gezockt habe, wissen konnte. Früher hab ich auch gerne das Kirby Wiki gelesen, wenn ich wissen wollte, was eigentlich Kirby ist. Dann, am 21.01.2017 (glaub ich), habe ich zu meinem Verblüffen ein unvollständiges Wiki entdeckt (weiß nicht mehr, welches es war). Ich machte mir einen Account, aber wurde schnell demotiviert. Dann habe ich andere interessante und hilfreiche Communitys wie das Hay Day oder Boom Beach Wiki entdeckt, welche mir bei meinen Mobile Games sehr bei der Strategie geholfen haben. Irgendwann hab ich auch mein eigenes Wiki gegründet - und ja, ich weiß nicht, wo das alles noch hinführen soll :D. ;Was gefällt dir speziell an Fandom? Auch wenn ich kein Freund vom deutschen FANDOM-System bin, freut es mich, wenn FANDOM auch ab und zu mal solche Projekte wie den Wiki-Modernisierungsprozess oder den Infobox Builder durchführen, der Anfangs wirklich geholfen hat. Aber was gefällt mir speziell an FANDOM? Anders als einige andere Wikihosts hat FANDOM den Infobox Builder. Zwar regt er Leute, die im Quelltext-Editor Infoboxen bauen können, einfach nur auf, aber wer zu blöd ist, um in den Quelltext-Editor zu wechseln, ist selber schuld (Ja, ich rede von meiner Wenigkeit). Auch finde ich es toll, dass FANDOM regelmäßig Blogs über die Änderungen schreibt. Besonders gelungen ist auch der VisualEditor. Der VE ist in meinen Augen der perfekte Einstieg in die FANDOM-Welt. Danach empfindet man diesen als Müll, aber zum Glück kann man ja zum Quelltext-Editor wechseln, was ich auch sehr gut finde :-D. ;Was würdest du gerne an FANDOM verbessern? Ich würde als erstes zum Beispiel eine neue Benutzergruppe machen, die es bestimmten Leuten erlaubt, JavaScript-Codes zu schreiben, ohne dass ein Mitarbeiter sie überprüfen muss. Auch würde es mich freuen, wenn Änderung wie die Änderung an einigen Modulen zuerst mit der Community in einer Sprechstunde abgesprochen würden. Denn die Änderung an den Modulen geschah so plötzlich, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass wir da keine Bilder mehr einfügen können. Ich meine, das waren doch schöne Dekorationen. Das sind einige Punkte, die machen mich einfach nur wütend. Außerdem wäre es sicher auch toll, wenn Mitarbeiter öfters nebenbei in den Community Deutschland kommen und dann auch nebenbei halt weiter ihre Sachen machen können. Und vielleicht so alle zehn Minuten mal reingucken. Einige neue Autoren verstehen ja selbstverständlich nicht so viel von der kunterbunten Welt FANDOMs und würden gerne mal die Mitarbeiter mit einigen Fragen konfrontieren. Am Anfang ist man ja hoch begeistert vom FANDOM System und ein Mitarbeiter im Chat könnte für gute Stimmung sorgen. Natürlich ist es jedem Mitarbeiter sich selbst überlassen. Manche sind ja keine Freunde vom Wiki-Chat. Nun komme ich zum letzten Punkt. Ich bin strikt dagegen, so viele CheckUser-Rechte zu vergeben. Man macht sich ja nicht umsonst einen Account. Einige wollen halt nicht, dass andere ihre IP-Adressen sehen und sie verfolgen. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn nur das VSTF und Mitarbeiter CheckUser-Zugriff hätten. Dann ist die Chance kleiner, dass man sie missbraucht, nur um einfach so mal zu checken, wo der Wikianer eigentlich wohnt. Wen jemand sich so mies verhält, dass selbst das VSTF eingreifen muss, ist die Person wirklich selbst schuld, dass sie überprüft wird. Seit ich einen Thread gelesen habe, wo ein CheckUser gedroht hat, seine Rechte zu missbrauchen, bin ich der Meinung, dass die CheckUser-Rechte eher ein Fluch als ein Segen sind. Falls jemand fragt, such ich diesen Thread nochmal und schick ihn in die Kommentare. (Mitarbeiter-Anmerkung: Wenn jemand seine Rechte dermaßen missbraucht, dann meldet das bitte über Spezial:Kontakt. So wird derjenige nicht bloßgestellt, wir können aber trotzdem überprüfen, ob die Rechte entzogen werden sollten!) ;Planst du gerade ein neues Projekt, wenn ja, welches? Aktuell befasse ich mich sogar mit zwei neuen Hauptprojekten. Das erste ist das Evangelion Wiki, welches wir Mithilfe von Nekky und Amextro zu neuem Glanz verhelfen. Früher waren ja Klappsmühle und Varanopode dort aktiv, welche zwar durchaus ihren Beitrag geleistet haben, aber leider keinen Plan vom Thema hatten. (Trotzdem Danke für die 1.200 Beiträge C:) Das zweite große Projekt plane ich mit einer Kollegin aus dem Yandere Simulator Wiki. Diesmal geht es aber nicht um ein oberkrasses Stealth Game, sondern um das Assassination Classroom Wikia. Wir beide haben so ziemlich gleichzeitig den Anime zu Ende gesehen und dachten uns so: "Jo, wir haben eh keine Projekte von wirklicher Dringlichkeit, und wieso kümmern wir uns nicht um das Wiki, was Julia schon gestylt hat, aber worum sich kein Schwein kümmert". Das ist auch die perfekte Gelegenheit für mich, zu lernen, wie man Infoboxen stylt. Ich habe ja erst vor kurzem die Hilfeseite zu den Infoboxen gelesen und verstanden. ;Hast du den anderen Nutzern zum Abschluss noch etwas mitzuteilen? Tipps: Lest die komplizierten Hilfeseiten erst, wenn ihr euch ein bisschen mit dem Quelltext befasst habt. Ich find das unmöglich, dass einige FANDOM-Autoren zu faul sind, um zu sagen, dass sie nicht wissen, wie sie dir das erklären sollen und dich dafür auf eine Hilfeseite weiterleiten, die man als neuer Autor gar nicht versteht. Also guckt euch einfach mal einen Vorlagencode an und versucht zu ermitteln, welcher Code für was da ist (aber nehmt euch Zeit. Der Quelltext hat meistens keine Beine). Und wenn ihr dann richtig verstanden habt, dass ihr euch nicht vorm Quelltext fürchten müsst, lest Hilfe:Infobox. Einige von euch denken gerade sicher so "Ihhhhhhh", aber vertraut Midnachen86 einfach mal <3. Dank: Ich möchte vor allem Aki-chan danken, dass sie mich früher immer motiviert hat und mir auch gesagt hat, was ihr nicht passt und was sie für eine gute Idee hält. Wie kann ich dir jemals für die tolle Zusammenarbeit danken <3. Ohne sie wäre ich hier sicher nicht mehr aktiv. Dann möchte ich mich beim Lizenzfuzzi bedanken, der mich durch seine berüchtigten NerVThreads (:P) immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hat xD. Dann will ich mich noch zum letzten Mal bei Klappsmühle (Klap Trap), bedanken, welcher zwar recht wortkarg ist, aber die Sachen ziemlich positiv sieht und immer für gute Laune im ComDe Chat gesorgt hat. Ich danke noch einmal allen, die diesen Blog gelesen habe und ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, hier als Vorgesetellter FANDOM-Autor eingezeichnet zu sein. Vielen vielen Dank an euch alle :D. Äh, ja! Ist das Interview schon vorbei? Ne? Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass die BBQ Baby Back Ribs in Chicago spitze sind? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren